


Take These Broken Wings

by obsessedwithstabler, PrettySin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Grace Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic, angst like whoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySin/pseuds/PrettySin
Summary: "Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise."If you had told Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood, Lucifer’s vessel, that he would one day be mated to one of heaven’s fiercest archangels, he probably would have laughed at you. Or punched you.Or both.





	Take These Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! This labor of love has been a collaborative effort with the always amazing and vivacious PrettySin. It's our first work together (but certainly not our last) and we had a blast writing it. The summary comes from the Beatles song, Blackbird. We hope y'all will enjoy it as well. Happy reading!

If you had told Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood, Lucifer’s vessel, that he would one day be mated to one of heaven’s fiercest archangels, he probably would have laughed at you. Or punched you.

 

Or both.

 

But it was true now. Since Lucifer’s defeat and Gabriel’s resurrection, Sam and Gabriel had been absolutely inseparable. To Dean’s chagrin, they talked about meeting all those years ago. How Sam had hated Gabriel initially and by the time he died in the Elysian fields, he loved the mouthy angel. But by then it was too late.Then the world ended. Or rather, it didn’t. Sam went to hell, came back without his soul, and eventually regained it.

 

They formed friendships.

 

They lost people.

 

Then they found the bunker, and Castiel and Dean found each other.

 

Sam had just laughed and wondered why it had taken so damn long.

 

Suddenly Gabriel was back again, and after a brazen rescue from hell, they fell into each other’s arms again. There was more loss, another fake death to defeat Lucifer.

 

Sometimes if Sam thought about it for too long, it made his head swim. He supposed none of it mattered anymore, because when he walked into his bedroom there were candy bars stashed everywhere and the scent of cotton candy and old books had sunk into the bedding and carpet.

 

It smelled like home.

 

He shifted the pile of books in his arms and walked carefully through the bunker. Castiel was in heaven, no doubt trying to restore some of the ongoing chaos. Unlike before, Dean wasn’t too bothered. They knew Cas would never stay away for longer than a couple of days, and it made the separation easier.

 

Gabriel, however, had no such interest in heaven. The whole thing could shut down, for all he cared. It seemed that as long as he had Sam and his little brother, he was perfectly content in the bunker. Not to mention all of the tricks he was eagerly teaching Jack, who seemed duty bound to try them all out on an unsuspecting Dean.

 

He came to an abrupt stop when a middle-aged man suddenly appeared in front of him. He didn’t have time to drop his books or even breathe. The man grabbed him and spun him around, muttering a few words in Enochian. Sam tried to call out but he couldn’t make a sound. His feet felt as though they were in quicksand and the books fell to the floor. A split-second later so did he.

 

XXXX

 

Jack emerged from his room after several hours of study. Despite living at the bunker for nearly a year, he felt as though he still had so much to learn. And Sam was always studying too so he didn’t really feel like the ‘nerd’ Dean always called him.

 

Castiel was still in heaven and probably would be for another day. Jack missed him. Castiel and Sam always had time for him when he craved social interaction. Dean was usually yelling at him, but it was his own fault. He probably played too many pranks on the older Winchester.

 

Cutting through the kitchen, Jack came to the entry of the hallway that would lead him to the library, where he would find Sam.

 

Only something was wrong.

 

Something was very, very wrong.

 

There was blood and gore on the walls, and on the floor, Sam was lying in a crumpled heap. Jack heard himself scream for Dean as he dropped to his knees beside Sam.

 

“Dean! Dean, help!”

 

Dean sipped at his beer as he turned the pages in the novel that he was reading- one Sam had recommended- only to pause as he heard Jack screaming. Not the shout he'd done the other day that had Dean racing to his side, this one was more shrill, the horror coating his tone sending the elder Winchester racing towards him, his book falling to the floor. "Jack? What's wrong-" He froze, his eyes wide as he saw Sammy there, laying in a sanguine pool, wings stained from the blood. "Where's Gabriel?" He wanted to put pressure on the wounds, to stop the bleeding because it looked like so much blood- at least a liter- but there was no wound there. The wings had burst from him, but were whole, intact... baby feathers, new and growing in.

 

"I...I don't know," Jack answered frantically. "How do we help him? We have to help him!"

 

"He's not bleeding- okay, breathe."  Dean laid a hand on his shoulder, making the younger man look at him. "Take a breath.  It's a lot of blood, yes, but he'll be okay." It was probably some fucked up Angel STI. Dean picked up his brother, stepping towards his bedroom.  "Open the door- we've got to find Gabriel."

 

Jack nodded frantically and opened Sam's bedroom door. "I'll pray for him," he said weakly as Dean laid his brother on the king size bed.

 

Laying his brother on his stomach, Dean carefully checked over his brother, looking at where the wings were attached. He seemed okay- no open wounds…

 

Jack stood still and closed his eyes, silently praying for Gabriel to return to the bunker immediately.

 

And it worked. Before he could finish the prayer, there was the flutter of wings and Gabriel was stalking to the bed. He shoved Dean out of the way, his eyes burning as he took in the sight of his mate.

 

"Ah, hell... I leave for one moment and he gets in trouble." Gabriel shook his head, looking him over as he stroked him with his fingers. "Sammy, love... wake up. Look at me." He was inwardly furious at himself, that this had happened, that he hadn't stopped it. 

 

Dean moved, looking at Jack, pulling him close. "It's okay, kiddo. He's going to be fine." Cas... so Sam's got wings, and we're a bit what the fuck…

 

As he finished the last word, Castiel appeared beside him, concerned etched in his face. "Dean?"

 

"Cas- thank you." Dean reached out, pointing towards the bed and Gabriel, who had pulled Sam into his lap and was gently stroking his wings. "Jack found him in the hallway. He lost a lot of blood. We didn't see what happened."

 

Castiel nodded gravely and went to his brother's side. Gabriel looked up, his expression dangerous, and Castiel held his hands out in a placating manner. "I'm not going to touch him, brother."

 

Gabriel relaxed a bit, gently stroking his fingers over Sam again, carefully smoothing his hair and his feathers. They were growing in quickly, a fine dust falling onto his bed that he knew the fastidious man was going to hate later. "I don't know, Cassie. I left to get him a salad that he wanted, and some cotton candy for me- and that pie for Dean, and that nougat stuff Jack likes..."

 

Castiel met Gabriel's eyes. "This wasn't your fault. I believe it was the work of Ezra." He looked back to Dean and Jack. "When angels are fledglings, they are born with small openings in their backs where wings eventually begin to emerge. There are designated angels, who, when the time is appropriate, coax the wings from these slits. The process is typically quick and painless when completed correctly."

 

"And this was a fuck up? Why the hell would this Ezra randomly give my brother wings?" Dean frowned at the thought of it, looking over at Jack and smoothing his hair. He'd been a prick to him to start with but he'd gone farther than he'd intended. He was like another family member now, and seeing him upset- and covered in Sam's blood, he was pissed.

 

"That's a damn good question- my mate was human. He didn't have the slits." Scowling, Gabriel wiped the blood from Sam's face. He couldn't imagine the agony that must have caused him.

 

"I am not sure," Castiel answered honestly. "I do not think he was stupid enough to intentionally harm Sam." Most every angel in heaven knew of the Winchester who became an archangel's mate. "Gabriel, he has lost a considerable amount of blood. He needs to be healed before any more damage is done."

 

Gabriel gave him a look, kissing Sam's hair with a sheen of his power sparkling along his lips. The power transferred along to the other man in his arms, Sam's body glowing for a long moment before it soaked into him. "Wake up, Sammy…"

 

Sam remained frighteningly still in his arms, and Castiel simply shook his head. "I feel sure his body has experienced quite a shock. We should let him rest." He did not dare touch Sam or his brother for that matter. He simply stood up. "I will explain this to Dean and Jack." There was no need to tell Gabriel to stay with Sam; he would not be releasing his mate any time soon. "I will check on you later."

 

He didn't receive a response, not that he was surprised. He simply went to Dean and Jack and ushered them out of the room.

 

Heading into the hall, Dean moved to pick up the books that Sam had dropped. His brother was going to be pissed that they'd been covered with gore and blood- not to mention the fall to the hard floor. "Can one of you zap this clean? Or I can get a mop, I just don't want the books ruined. He'll be pissed." And then Dean could look up this Ezra... and kick his ass.

 

Castiel touched the books and they were instantly free of blood and gore. “Sam will recover, Dean. His case, while unusual, is not completely unheard of.”

 

"Not unheard of? He's got fucking wings, Cas! Some fucking Angel flunky damn near killed him for no damn reason. Jack, I could see him having wings- I mean, it makes sense- not that I don't love you kid, but you're made of Angel." He shoved his hand through his hair, then put the books on the table before looking at his lover. "What the hell's with this Ezra?"

 

“It is his job, to find fledglings in need of assistance. By heaven’s standards, Sam is a fledgling. His and Gabriel’s fornication must have led to a build-up of grace in Sam,” Castiel explained patiently. “Since he is human and without his own grace, Gabriel’s grace must have led to a manifestation of wings.”

 

"...So it's an Angel STI? For fucking real?" Dean shoved his hand through his hair, shaking his head before a faint look of horror came over his face. "...You've topped me. You've come inside of me. You've- is that grace-filled? Am I going to have this freak pop in to give me wings?"

 

"Dean," Castiel interrupted sharply. "Ezra did not 'give' Sam wings. they were already there; he merely extracted them. And no, you are not at risk of developing wings. In the handful of instances this has happened, it's been linked to soul-bonding between an archangel and a human."

 

Jack's eyes grew wide with fascination.

 

"I understand you may be...unsettled. But I assure you this has not changed Sam in any fundamental way. He is still Sam, and he is still very much human."

 

Dean bit his lower lip, letting himself calm at his angel's words.  He could tell that he wasn't happy with him, or his tone... or swearing in front of Jack. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at him. "I'm sorry, I just... don't understand how he's human and has wings." And when he was Jack's age, he was already well trained in more curse words than he could even remember.

 

"I know, Dean." Castiel walked over to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "It is a lot to take in. Would pie help at this moment?"

 

Honestly, Dean wanted to pout and tell him that pie didn't fix everything, but Castiel did, honestly, especially when he hugged him and kissed him and gave him pie. He nodded, then licked his lips. "Yes, please- Jack, do you want something? I haven't seen you eat today. I can make burgers."

 

Jack perked up. "Burgers would be very good."

 

"Burgers are an excellent idea," Castiel agreed brightly. "Can you prepare extras? When Sam awakens he will need a large amount of sustenance."

 

"Of course. Do you want the cheese stuffed ones again? I know that you guys seemed to like it." Dean headed for the kitchen, feeling better now that he could do something for his family. He got out a large bowl, ground burger and the seasonings that he'd put in there.

 

Jack trailed behind him and sat on the counter, taking care not to get in Dean's way. "Your burgers are the best, Dean!"

 

XXXX

 

Sam didn't stir by the time dinner was done. Castiel and Gabriel were reluctant to try to wake him, so Dean, Jack and Castiel ate while Gabriel remained at Sam's side.

 

It wasn't until everyone had retired to their respective rooms for the night that Sam finally made a tiny sound.

 

Gabriel was instantly alert, his eyes snapping open as he looked at him. "Sam? Come on, Sammy. Wake up, cupcake, it's all right. I'm here, I promise…" He'd been dozing over the hours, not wanting to move from his side or miss anything if he did so.

 

"Gabe..." His voice was weak and raspy. "Gabe...help me…"

 

"Shh... I've got you. It's okay. I'm right here." Emotions twisted in his chest, and he gently brushed Sam's hair back from his face. "What do you need? It's all right, okay?"

 

He shuddered and let out a pained sound. "Hurts..." Suddenly his eyes shot open and he frantically looked around.

 

"Let me help, Sammy, I'm right here." He kissed his hair, sending a soothing wave of his power over his body. He couldn't imagine that pain, suddenly having wings- new muscles, old ones just... gone.

 

The wave of grace swept over him, easing the tension from his body. He laid back down on Gabriel's chest and exhaled deeply. "What...what happened...?"

 

"Well... remember I told you when we got together about a thing so rare, I really didn't think I should talk about it, because I wanted to suck you off instead?" Gabriel smoothed his hair, holding him gently before smoothing his feathers, now fully grown in. "I should have remembered who you were. Sam Winchester."  He took a breath, then sighed, watching him closely as he fought to find words. "My grace built up in you, I suppose is how to put it. Building up and turning into wings- and Ezra, who is in charge of bringing out the wings in fledglings, brought out yours as well- but you don't have the slits that are there for angels."

 

"The guy..." Sam clung to his mate and Gabriel could feel his anxiety. "He held me down...I couldn't call out...out for you...couldn't pray…"

 

Fuck... Gabriel's heart clenched, and he hugged him tighter. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I should have been here. I didn't know, or..." But Ezra had probably known how protective he was of his mate, had probably avoided him, knowing that he'd kill him for harming his mate.

 

Sam sniffled and tucked his head under Gabriel's chin. "Don't leave me alone…"

 

"Never again, Sam. Never. I'm so sorry. I'm right here. I will protect you, I promise. I'll teach you to fly..." And see if Cassie knew if Sam could put away his wings. As a human, he couldn't just...  go out with them.

 

Gabriel's soft assurances were enough to relax Sam back into sleep, and when he stirred again his stomach growled angrily. "Gabe…"

 

"Okay... shh... " Taking a breath, Gabriel summoned the burgers left over from the fridge that he'd been told about through the door last night, heating them with a flick of his fingers as they appeared on a tray by the bed, prepared just how his mate would prefer. "Here's some food, Sam. It's right here, ready for you. Sit up and eat, okay?"

 

Sam nodded weakly but couldn't sit up without Gabe's help, which the archangel gladly gave. Once Sam was leaning against him, Gabriel gave him a cheeseburger. Sam bit into it ravenously.

 

Summoning a large soda with a straw from someplace, Gabriel handed it to Sam next, the ice rattling in the cup. "I know you normally don't drink this, but the sugars are good after all of this. With wings, we tend to go through calories faster."

 

Sam accepted the drink and took a small sip. It was strawberry flavored and he decided he liked it. After another long drink he returned to the cheeseburger and quickly finished it. Then he took another from Gabriel and tore into that one as well.

 

Gabriel got him through the tray of burgers and the soda before he gave him a bottle of water as well. "Drink up, baby. How are you feeling? Do you want more to eat? I'll steal Dean's pie."

 

Sam guzzled down the water, then wiped at his mouth. "No. I feel...better." He lowered his head willingly to Gabe's shoulder. "Still kind of drained. Do I...really have wings?"

 

Banishing the remnants of Sam's feast, Gabriel kissed his hair, hugging him close. "I'm sorry, love... you do. All pretty and fluffy and white." He pointing to the mirror that was by their bed, biting his lower lip. He was so worried that Sam would be furious with him for this happening- he couldn't blame him, either.

 

Sam glanced in the mirror, and sure enough, he could see two small wings. He looked at the archangel with sad eyes. "I'm not different, Gabe. I'm still me."

 

"Well... I know that, love. I know that you're still my cupcake, but it's a hell of a change to you." Gabriel pulled his lover up, into his lap, stealing a kiss.

 

Sam relaxed and curled into Gabriel. To his surprise, his wings stretched toward his mate.

 

Gabriel smirked a bit, trailing his hands along his wings and caressing them. "Mmm... I do like this a bit. I know you enjoy mine."

 

"I do," Sam agreed, his eyes wide with fascination. "I'm not controlling them, but they're reaching for you."

 

"Mmmhm. That's how mine are at times. Sometimes you can control them- you'll learn, but when it's about my mate or moods, they've got a mind of their own." Leaning forward, the angel nuzzled along the soft feathers, making a pleased sound. "I'll have to groom your wings for you."

 

Sam's eyes closed and he visibly shivered. "Whoa..."

 

"Ahh... so now you see what that feels like." Biting his lower lip, Gabriel trailed his fingers along the most sensitive parts of his wings, his feathers to the glands for the oil there, coating his fingers as he barely touched them before stroking them through his fingers. "Look at you- now you know why you make me shake."

 

Sam's breaths were coming in soft pants and he subconsciously bucked his hips. "Ah, Gabe..."

 

A brush of Gabriel's power went along Sam's skin as he banished their clothing, not wanting it between them.  That little breathless sound of his name on Sam's lips was all that he needed. He kissed him, his fingers working his wings to drive him crazy- he couldn't resist it, or his mate. His mate having wings felt natural at this moment, and if he was able to make his lover squirm... all the better. Pleasing his Sam, his mate... that's what mattered.

 

The mere touch on his wings, no matter how soft, were driving Sam mad. He couldn't form a coherent thought as the angel sifted his fingers through the soft, virgin feathers. But when Gabriel touched the gland again, Sam's eyes rolled back and he came with such ferocity that it was all he could do to cling to his mate and cry his name.

 

Gabriel kissed his neck, smirking a bit as he watched him, enjoying the heat coating his abs. He hadn't even touched his cock- just teased him. "Mmm... now that's a reaction, cupcake. I barely touched your wings." Unable to resist, he teased at the gland again, curious about his reaction.

 

Sam moaned weakly and shuddered. "Gabe…"

 

"Should I stop?" Gabriel pulled his fingers back, then reached down to stroke Sam's cock, gathering a bead of his come clinging to the head before he licked it away. He'd had a hard day... he could be merciful...

 

"'s too much," he slurred, grasping against Gabriel's arm.

 

"Okay, baby... I'll leave off." Giving him a tender look, Gabriel kissed him softly, holding him against his chest, cleaning up the mess with a thought. "I'll let you sleep for now. Get some rest. I'll torment you more later."

 

He burrowed into Gabriel's arms and closed his eyes. "Love you, angel."

 

Gabriel hugged him close, relaxing on the bed with him, kissing his hair. "I love you too, Cupcake... sweet dreams."

 

XXXX

 

It was another day before Sam felt strong enough to get out of bed. Dean and Jack were going nuts wanting to see him, but the archangel was reluctant to let Sam out of their room while he was still feeling so weak. Castiel became a go-between of sorts, bringing food and messages from Dean. But soon Sam felt irritated. He didn't like being apart from his brother for so long, even if Dean was just down the hall.

 

"You're twitching again," Gabriel remarked from the bed,  watching Sam's wings. "We'll go out soon. I have to be sure of your strength."

 

Sam gave him a sad look. "I miss my brother. And Jack."

 

Watching his lover, the angel pushed his hair back from his face with a sigh. Those damn puppy dog eyes of his... "...Fine. We'll go out, but the moment that you have any trouble, or get tired, we're coming back here,” he told him firmly, swinging his legs down from the bed before going over to the door.

 

Sam finally smiled as he eased himself off of the bed and stood upright. In two days his wings had nearly doubled in size. While they were nowhere near as large or impressive as the archangel's, Gabriel assured him they were gorgeous. he joined his mate at the door and stepped into the hall. "De?"

 

Almost immediately Dean came barreling down the hall. Upon seeing Sam, the weight of the world seemed to come off of his shoulders. "Sammy..."

 

Sam grinned and hugged his brother. "I'm okay, De. I'm okay."

 

Dean lifted him up as he hugged him, holding him close, relaxing for the first time since that Ezra bastard- which he still thought of him as, despite Cas's protests that he was just doing his job- had attacked his brother. "How are you feeling, Sammy? Okay? Are you hungry? I'll make you food- I even bought all that rabbit food that you like."

 

Deciding not to comment on Dean-o's overprotectiveness, Gabriel watched the pair. He was glad to see Sam smiling again at least. The two brothers were as thick as the thieves that they were or had been. He'd decided in a fit of protectiveness after he'd gotten with Sam that they would have all of the money that they needed, and no records to get themselves into trouble when they'd panicked over being pulled over briefly.

 

"Actually, I'm pretty hungry. Gabe's been feeding me but these wings make me need to eat way more than I'm used to."

 

"Really?" Dean blinked at him, then grinned as he tugged him to the kitchen. "I'm making up a meatloaf and potatoes- and green beans and a salad- Cas said that Jack needs veggies, and I told him to look how tall you got on what I could feed you."

 

"Mmm," Gabriel smirked a bit, thinking about what a great big boy indeed that Sam had grown into.Sam gave a deep laugh. "I still think the two of you should just adopt Jack. You mother hen him so well."

 

"I'm the mother hen? What makes me a mother hen?" Dean blinked at his brother, peeking at the food before getting Sam a drink- not a beer, but something with vitamins.

 

Gabriel snorted, getting his own drink before sitting at the table. "Cassie is so the dad."

 

Sam took the drink his brother offered and gladly gulped it down. "Gabe's right, Mom," he teased his brother.

 

Rolling his eyes, Dean shook his head, gently tickling his wing where he knew that Castiel was ticklish. "Jerk-"

 

The lights popped- the bulbs blowing as Gabriel appeared in front of him, his blade at Dean's throat as he slammed up against the wall, his six wings an eerie shadow of gold around him, his eyes like fire- Dean was lucky to have been knocked unconscious in the first slam of himself into the wall, missing his furious gaze, and the angry Enochian hissing from his lips. Lightning seemed to be zapping around the room, his powers rioting.

 

Sam stumbled to his feet, but before he could reach his mate, Castiel appeared beside them. He pulled Dean away, his own wings manifesting as he calmly regarded his brother.

 

"Gabriel."Seeing his brother, Gabriel lowered the blade, forcing himself to calm his powers, even as he stood between Sam and the offending human. "He touched them. He dared to lay his fingers on my mate's wings."

 

"I understand." Castiel held Dean close, his stance protective. "But he doesn't understand everything about wings yet. We have to teach him, and Sam." A soft, fond smile touched his lips. "Just as you had to teach me."

 

Forcing himself to breathe, a human habit he'd picked up out of his fondness for Sam, Gabriel nodded, slowly putting his wings away, slowly looking human again before he moved, wrapping his arms around Sam. "Is he hurt?" He hoped not- his mate would be quite angry with him then.

 

"No, he is merely unconscious." Castiel touched his fingertips to Dean's forehead. "Dean?"

 

His long lashes fluttered against his cheeks for a moment, slowly lifting to show his green eyes, dark. "Cas?" He watched him for a moment, then jumped, tensing as he remembered Gabriel's reaction, looking over to see him holding his brother.

 

Castiel guided him to sit down across from Sam. Then he retrieved Jack from his room and brought him to the table. "Now that Sam is feeling better, we need to explain a few things to the three of you."

 

Jack leaned forward, watching Castiel curiously.

 

"To angels, wings are extremely private. Angels prefer their wings to be groomed and cared for only by their mates unless there is a very unusual need. Then only angels closest to them are permitted to touch the wings." He looked to Gabriel. "I know your natural instinct is to keep Sam safe, but we have observed Dean and Sam before. They do on occasion prefer physical contact."

 

Gabriel internally sulked a bit as Castiel told him the last bit, glancing at Dean, who was looking at him a bit warily. "...I might have overreacted." Slightly. Not that much, but a bit.

 

Grinding his teeth together, Dean took the apology- for what it was. It was the closest thing that he was going to get from the archangel, and he looked at his brother. "I didn't know. I won't do it again, Sammy."

 

Sam reached out and squeezed Dean's shoulder. "Don't apologize."

 

"The reason Gabriel became so upset is because touching a mated angel's wings..." Castiel flushed a little. "It is quite similar to touching their reproductive organs."

 

"I would have thought that he'd know it, being mated to you, Cassie," Gabriel told him, the words slightly reproachful as he watched Dean reach up to squeeze his hand.

 

"Dude, he's my brother and he just sprouted wings! Obviously, I wasn't thinking about that!"

 

Dean gave Gabriel a disgusted look as he pointed to his wings. "They're feather dusters to me on my brother- it's not like they're Cas's! I just know he hates being tickled, and he'd be ticklish there now."

 

"They're not like feather dusters," Gabriel grumbled at him, tempted to show him how, but his mate wouldn't like that, and Jack didn't need that sort of education yet.

 

Castiel leaned over and gave Dean a little kiss, wanting to soothe his mate.The rest of the night was spent talking about wings and angel behavior. Sam and Jack were utterly fascinated, but Dean just stayed quiet and absorbed the information.

 

When Sam became visibly tired, Gabriel insistently ushered him off to bed after he said goodnight to everyone. He looked at the bathroom longingly while Gabriel changed their sheets with the snap of his fingers.

 

"I can take a shower, right?" Sam asked hesitantly. "I won't hurt my wings or anything, will I?"

 

"Of course not- I'll just help you with the grooming after, getting the water off of them, and then..." He shrugged, knowing that Sam knew what had happened to his own wings after a shower with them out before. "It would take more than I'll let you be exposed to hurt your wings," Gabriel told him firmly. He had a feeling that Sammy would get pissed with him eventually, but for the moment, he couldn't be bothered with caring.

 

Trusting the archangel completely, Sam removed his pants and boxers. Then he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He could feel Gabriel behind him and having him there comforted Sam. "I'm glad you're here."

 

Undressing, Gabriel laid out some towels for them after the shower. "Where else would I be? I know I hurt you by not being here when Ezra found you, but I won't leave you vulnerable again." He kissed him softly on the shoulder, giving him room so the giant could climb in.

 

“I know you won’t.” Sam stood under the shower head and looked startled when his feathers ruffled. “Hey!”

 

Laughing softly, Gabriel shook his head as he watched him. "They're not overly fond of the water, but you'll be fine." He leaned over, kissing his shoulder again.

 

Sam grinned wickedly and without warning, he lifted the angel into his arms. Gabriel’s legs wrapped around Sam’s middle and Sam kissed his forehead.

 

Gabriel gasped, grabbing his shoulders as Sam kissed his forehead. "Sam!" Fuck, he hadn't expected that- but damn if he didn't love it when his mate took charge and just moved him like that. He returned his grin, kissing his jaw.

 

Once more, without any thought on Sam's part, his wings acted. They spread as much as possible in the shower and wrapped around Gabriel.

 

"I confess... I have thought about you with wings doing this to me." Gabriel kissed him, hardening against his rippled abdomen. Reaching out, he stroked his fingers along Sam's wings, then his shoulders.

 

A shudder rippled through Sam as his own cock took an interest. “Yeah? What did they do to you?”

 

Licking his lips, Gabriel thought of how to answer that. "This, wrapping around me, holding me, balancing us, it's... you just do it naturally." The angel smirked a bit. "If I had room in here, I would bring out my wings and see what they would do. Yours... I have a feeling are going to get much bigger."

 

Sam looked curiously at his wings. “Really? They seem pretty large now...”

 

"Well, think about them holding you up, sweetness. You are a giant." Gabriel kissed him, nipping at his mouth teasingly, his hands sliding over Sam's wings again.

 

Sam’s long eyelashes fluttered. “Oh... k-keep touching them...”

 

Gabriel smirked, unable to resist. He had a whole new way to drive his lover mad, and he intended to take full advantage of it. "Like that, hm? Not going to drop me, are you?" He couldn't resist teasing him, touching where they joined his body from the side.

 

“No...” his muscular arms tightened protectively around his angel. “Never would drop you...”

 

"I know, Sammy. You are perfect." He kissed him deeply, rocking himself against Sam's hard cock.

 

Sam let out a strangled moan and freed one hand to grab greedily at Gabe’s ass. “So good...”

 

The archangel swore, teasing at Sam's throat with his teeth while his fingers stroked along his feathers. "My Sam... all mine."

 

“Yours,” Sam eagerly agreed. He let his fingers slip between the globes of Gabriel’s ass.Making a needy sound, Gabriel rubbed himself back on Sam's fingers. "You have me so hard, Sam. You going to take me here?"

 

“Is that what you want, Angel?”

 

"You know it is, please." He kissed him, rolling his hips so that Sam's fingers grazed his entrance.

 

“I love when you beg,” Sam growled playfully.

 

"You're wicked..." Pushing against him, Gabriel bit his own lower lip. "Please, Sam, I need you... so hard for you..."

 

His grin widened as he moved his hand back up toward the base of the angel's wings. He coaxed a generous amount of oil from the little nub. "Gonna take good care of you…"

 

Gabriel whined helplessly as he did so, grabbing at his shoulders. He couldn't think of words as he rubbed against him.

 

Sam continued to murmur sweet nothings in Gabe's ear as he began working a finger into his mate.

 

"Yes, please... Sam-" Cutting himself off, Gabriel nipped at Sam's neck, sucking up a vivid mark there.

 

Sam's arms came around his mate, embracing him protectively with his wings.

 

Gabriel growled, raising his hands to tease Sam's wings again. "I want you, Sam..."

 

Suddenly Sam spun around and braced Gabriel against the closest wall. Then he began opening Gabe up with two fingers, quickly followed by a third.Gabriel pressed his hands against the wall, moaning as Sam's thick fingers stretched him wide, scissoring to open him. His body was eager for him, and it didn't take long for him to fuck himself back on his fingers.

 

Encouraged by the sounds the archangel was making, Sam withdrew his fingers and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's neck. Then he took his cock into his hand and pushed into his mate.

 

The sound that escaped Gabriel wasn't entirely human, and he whispered words of love and ardor in Enochian as Sam sank all the way home.  His cock throbbed in front of him, and he slipped a hand down to stroke it.

 

Sam caught sight of the movement and he smiled wickedly. "That's it, sweetheart. Touch yourself…"

 

The order sent a tingle of desire down Gabriel's spine, and he bit his lower lip as he did as his mate ordered. "Like this?"

 

"Just like that," Sam rumbled, moving his hips in time with Gabriel's strokes. "So good…"

 

The slide of Sam's cock against his prostate was an intense pleasure, and Gabriel pressed his face into the wet tile as he rocked his hips back for the other man. "Mmm..."

 

"So fucking good..." Sam's fingers tightened on his angel's waist for a moment before he reached around and pushed Gabriel's hand away from his cock. Then Sam wrapped his large hand around his length, smirking when his mate let out a groan.

 

"Oh, Sam... fuck- yes!" Gabriel moved his hand, giving his mate room as he took him deep, then thrust into his hand. "So big- love how deep you are."

 

Sam nodded lazily and placed open mouth kisses over Gabe's neck. His hips began to move faster, thrusting deeper into Gabriel.

 

He was shaking a bit, his cock eagerly leaking as his lover worked his body. This- this is why his mate could just make him tremble, put him where he wanted him. The human- now with wings, just knew how to touch him.

 

It didn't take long before Sam was shaking and his thrusts became uneven. "I'm close... I'm so close…""Yes- Sam, I'm going to-" Gabriel bit his lower lip hard, feeling Sam's thumb teasing his foreskin as he stroked him. He thrust deep again, and Gabriel was flying, coming hard for the taller man.Sam's hips snapped suddenly and he groaned Gabe's name. His knees trembled and they awkwardly eased down the wall, until they were sitting on the shower floor. Sam pulled himself out of the archangel before adjusting him in his arms. "Fuck…"

 

"Mmm... yes, you did. Very well, thank you." Gabriel cuddled against his chest, snuggling under Sam's protective wings.

 

Sam smiled lazily and hugged his mate to his chest. His wings suddenly shook, sending water drops everywhere, before wrapping around Gabriel again.

 

Gabriel made a face as the water flew around before laughing, running a tickling hand up Sam's side. "I think that your wings like me."

 

"I would have to agree," Sam said with a dopey grin.

 

Feeling something warm and happy curling in his chest at that smile, Gabriel shook his head, kissing him. "Just wait until I teach you to fly."

 

Sam hummed happily and nuzzled Gabriel's head. Soon the water turned cool and the lighter haired angel was the first to stand. Sam's legs were shaky and he was feeling weaker than he cared to admit, so he didn't protest when Gabe bundled him in a thick towel and ushered him to their bed.

 

Muttering about silly human mates, and them not knowing their limits, Gabriel carefully dried him off, taking care of him as he bundled him into a bed. "Are you hungry or thirsty? That was a lot of energy. I can get you anything that you want."

 

"More meatloaf..." He reached out and curled his long fingers around Gabriel's wrist. "And need to hold you…"

 

Crawling into the bed, Gabriel knelt next to his lover, a plate of meatloaf appearing on the bed next to them. "I need to make you a nest,” he mumbled, smoothing Sam's feathers before reaching for the fork to offer him a bite of food.

 

Sam gladly took the bite and savored the taste. After a few more bites, he snuggled closer to Gabriel. "You'll really teach me how to fly?"

 

"Of course I'm going to. You'll find it comes fairly natural to you when you find the muscles and where they are- your wings already know more than you think." Gabriel kissed him softly before offering him one more bite.

 

Sam accepted the bite, and once he was full, he draped his arm over Gabe and pulled him close. "I've always enjoyed being close to you," he rumbled softly. "But now...I feel like I need it..."

 

"You're feeling it more like I did when I first felt the draw of the mating." Gabriel banished the food,  kissing him softly as he wrapped his wings around his lover. "I'm warning you, you will be finding yourself feeling more protective of me. I may be an archangel, but you and I both know who normally is in control."

 

Sam grinned and ran his fingers through the angel's thick hair. Then he began playing with Gabriel's wings. "How long will it take for me to learn how to put my wings away like you and Cas do?"

 

"Well... I think we can start working on that tomorrow. It's about picturing them absorbing into you- they're always there, but... stored." He made a soft noise as Sam's fingers stroked over him, rather like a spoiled house cat.

 

Sam absently began grooming some of the unruly feathers. "You're such a good teacher."

 

Gabriel made a face, hiding his face in Sam's chest as he let himself enjoy the soft touches.

 

Sam soon had both of his hands buried in the feathers, slowly straightening and smoothing out each one. "Yours are so soft and beautiful..."

 

"And you are still a bit out of it from your fall. Did you hit your head?" Gabriel teased a bit, letting Sam take care of him. "If you move, I can groom your wings."

 

Sam instinctively rolled onto his abdomen and tucked a pillow under his head. "Dean didn't bother me when he touched them. But I think if anyone else did, I'd be very upset."

 

"That is because he is your brother. Castiel can touch mine, you can touch mine- I might- might be able to let Jack, because he is a kid." Gabriel made a pleased sound as he saw Sam's wings, running his hands over them. "You look beautiful."

 

Sam's cheeks flushed and his wings arched into Gabriel's hands. "This is so...good..." He felt as though his brain was short-wired as the archangel's fingers worked confidently through his feathers. "Mm..."

 

Smirking at Sam's response, Gabriel slipped his hands up, teasing him lightly over the small glands until his fingers were covered in the oil before carefully working it through the feathers. "Good, hm? That is a nice word for it."

 

“Amazing,” Sam babbled. “You’re incredible. I love you so much.”

 

Laughing softly, Gabriel carefully worked his wings, pleased as he noticed colors- almost iridescent as he worked the oil through them. It smelled like candy, and... actually, it was painfully close to the scent of his own oil. Maybe a bit of the chocolate he'd enjoyed licking from Sam's body... "I love you too, Cupcake. You feel good?"

 

“So good...” he closed his eyes and sank deeper into the bed. “Can’t wait to fly with you...”

 

Smirking a bit, Gabriel added a bit of music in the background, allowing himself to hum for a moment before he sang, "Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars..." Dancing with his cupcake with the stars around them... impossible, but now, they could go higher.

 

Sam hummed contentedly and Gabriel didn’t have time to finish the song before the younger man was sleeping peacefully.

 

Xxx

 

Over the following weeks, Gabriel and Castiel taught Sam, Dean and Jack everything they knew about angels. And a month after Sam’s wings were fully developed, the makeshift family headed deep into the woods behind the bunker. Gabriel had wanted to teach Sam alone but Castiel gently reminded him that it was always safer to teach fledglings in pairs. And when Dean leaned Castiel was going, he wanted to go as well.They came to a clearing in the woods, where they were sure no one would see them. Castiel and Gabriel still scanned the area, just in case.Sam glanced around, his wings twitching nervously.

 

"You'll be fine, Cupcake. I'd never let anything happen to you, ever." Gabriel assured him, working to pull off his shirt. "Now, of course, Dean we might play catch with later."

 

Dean gave him a look before looking at his brother. "Jack can always catch you, and I know that Jack will never let you fall. Or Cas."

 

“I know,” Sam said softly, looking skyward. “I’m just nervous.”

 

"He's my mate, Winchester." Gabriel looked at Dean, scowling a bit at the implication that he wouldn't be the one who caught him. He took a breath, then took off into the sky, the sound of his wings filling the clearing. "Now, Sam... take a deep breath. We've gone over angles to keep your wings at- take a breath. Focus on me... it's all natural."

 

Sam nodded as they quickly gained altitude. He could sense Castiel was close by but his focus was completely on his mate. “I trust you, Gabe.”

 

"How are you feeling? Gabriel grinned at him, the sun shining brightly around them as their wings worked.

 

Taking a breath, Dean looked up at them, grabbing Jack's hand as he watched them. Thank God he didn't have wings- Dean wasn't sure that he could take him trying to fly.

 

“I feel...amazing.” He panicked for a second when Gabriel let him go, but his wings continued to beat steadily. “Holy... I’m flying!”

 

"That's it, Cupcake- good job!" Gabriel beamed at him, flying around him in an excited circle. "I knew that you could do it!"

 

Sam threw his head back and laughed. “It’s because of you, Angel. You taught me!”

 

The sound of the gun going off was shocking, and the laughter died on Gabriel's tongue as pain erupted, and his wings curled for a moment, sending him falling for a moment before he grabbed Sam.

 

Dean heard the shot before he saw where it hit- taking off towards where it'd come from. He wasn't letting someone fuck with his family, and no one should have been out here.

 

Sam let out an anguished yell and grabbed Gabriel, clutching him to his chest as he tilted sideways. “Cas, help!”

 

Castiel was instantly there, shielding them both with his wings as he grabbed Sam. “Hold onto him,” he ordered as he flew them back toward the ground.

 

Gabriel let out a groan as they reached the ground, grabbing his shoulder as blood trickled through his fingers. His other hand reached out, clinging to Sam's shoulder.

 

Dean came up on the bastard who had set up a sniper's nest, his green eyes narrowing with fury. This bastard had endangered his family... he could see holy oil, cuffs designed to hold angels, demons... and things to hold other supernatural creatures. Coming up behind the man, Dean knocked him down and out before grabbing a rope and binding him.

 

Sam held Gabriel tight, his heart beating frantically. "You're okay, sweetheart. You're okay. I've got you."

 

Pressing his face into Sam's neck, Gabriel wrapped his wings around the other man protectively. He breathed in his scent, then pulled back, trying to stand. The shot seemed to have been laced with something, though, and his legs gave out.

 

Lifting up the bastard, Dean looked at Jack, who had followed him. "Can you zap this back to the bunker? Make sure it's safe with something or...?"

 

Jack nodded, his jaw tight as he looked over the items there, placing some of his power protectively around it and putting it into one of the safes in the bunker.

 

Nodding at him, Dean carried the man back to the group. "I didn't see anyone else. Jack moved his things to the bunker so we can look it over."

 

Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took a step toward the man. Castiel immediately placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

 

"Sam, stop," he said lowly. "I need you to focus on my brother, your mate. Dean and I will deal with this… monster in an appropriate manner."

 

A snarl ripped from Sam's lips, something feral and instinctual. But Gabriel shifted weakly in his arms and the rage faded slightly. He hooked one arm under the archangel's legs and easily lifted his lover into his arms.

 

Gabriel made a sound at the shift, his eyes rolling back in his head as darkness came up to meet him. Jack swallowed hard, watching them. He had seen the angel hurt much worse before, and this... seemed so much less. What had happened?

 

"Let's get him back to the Bunker. We will deal with this asshole like Castiel said, you can patch up Gabriel," Dean assured him, taking a step towards where they'd come from.

 

Sam nodded tightly and fell in step with his brother, his expression dark and stormy. He kept his steps even, doing his best not to jostle Gabriel further.

 

They reached the bunker, taking care to make sure that they weren't followed as they ducked inside. Dean headed down to the most secure area of the dungeons, tossing the man not so gently into the chair there and binding him.

 

Castiel stayed with his lover, looking dangerous and itching to destroy the man who had harmed his brother.

 

"Care to give him a jolt to wake him up, Cas?" Dean asked, grabbing a set of knives from a cupboard and setting them onto the counter, then added a whetstone next to them. It was clear from the shape and weight of these knives that they were not used for something in the kitchen.

 

Castiel nodded darkly and stepped forward, sending a painful shock through the bound man.

 

Crying out, the man jerked, then stilled as his eyes slit open, only to widen as he saw the angry angel there. Dean moved, lifting out his biggest knife, drawing his gaze, and he tensed.

 

Cas's wings were still corporal and they flared aggressively, swelling to twice their size. "You shot my brother," he said lowly.

 

Inhaling sharply, the man tensed, his eyes wide as he stared at Castiel. "I missed the demon..."

 

Dean's eyes narrowed, and he stepped forward.

 

"Did you just call his brother a demon?" Castiel bit out, his angel blade falling from his sleeve into his hand.

 

"The Winchester is evil- Wicked!" He took a deep breath, shaking his head for a moment before saying, "But these, like unreasoning animals, born as creatures of instinct to be captured and killed, reviling where they have no knowledge, will in the destruction of those creatures also be destroyed!"

 

His hand tightened on the knife, and Dean had to look at his mate to calm himself.

 

Castiel was filled with a similar rage, but he was more dangerous. His expression shifted to one of calm as he stepped toward the man. "You have two choices," he said softly. "You may tell me what sort of ammunition you used, and your death will be swift and merciful. Or you can refuse my request, and I will allow Dean to torture you and leave you to starve to death in this soundproof, inescapable room."

 

"Taking away my toys, love? Not very nice of you..." Dean purred the words, watching the man, who swallowed hard.

 

"Death." Smiling slowly, the man laughed, the fear in his eyes fading. "As his mate dies, so will the wicked."

 

Castiel took a step back and silently handed his blade to the only being in all of creation he trusted with such a precious object.

 

Nodding at Castiel, Dean looked at the man bound into the chair. "So you seem to think that you know so much about my family, I have to wonder... what do you know about me?"

 

At the man's silence and blank stare, Dean smiled slowly, the darkness that he normally kept veiled behind his eyes slipping forward. "I spent my time in hell learning the art of torture. And it was a problem for me, a righteous man...  up until I stopped caring. Because there are very few things that I care about on this planet. Castiel is one of them... Jack is one..." He scraped the knife over the whetstone, sharpening the blade before continuing, "there's Gabriel, the one you shot today... and then there's my little brother, Sam. The one that you called wicked. He's my brother. I love him. I went to hell for him... and I'd do it again." He looked at the man there and calmly reached over, peeling off one of his fingernails. "And he loves Gabriel.  He's his mate... and because of that, what I would do for Sam becomes what I'd do for him. Now... shall we continue, or would you like to speak?"

 

The man hissed in pain but his smile remained in place. "My mission will be continued, with or without me. We are ridding the world of evil, purifying it." Then he repeated, "As his mate dies, so will the wicked." He settled back in his chair and cackled as the blood ran from his finger.

 

"We, hm?" Dean's eyes were intent and he nodded. "Cas, keep Jack out. I'm just getting started."Castiel nodded slightly and left the room, the door closing ominously behind him.

 

Jack looked up from where he was leaning in the hallway, biting his lip as he watched him. "Cas... Sam told me to go, so I came here.  Dean will get him to talk, right?" He felt nervous, vaguely sick as he watched.

 

Castiel's anger melted away, quickly replaced with worry. He briefly embraced the young man. "Dean is handling it. I need to check on Gabriel."

 

Hugging him back, Jack nodded against his chest before he let the angel have his space. He had questions about Dean, about what he'd told the man, about hell, about Gabriel... and now wasn't the time. "I'm going to research and see if there are any signs of others like him. Let me know if I can help."

 

"Of course, Jack." He gave Jack a reassuring squeeze and quickly walked to the room Sam and Gabriel shared.

 

When he entered the room, his worry only increased. Sam was bent over Gabriel, his hands moving fastidiously to suture the wounds the bullet had caused.He stepped further into the room but did not come too close to the bed. "Sam?"

 

"He's not healing," Sam replied gravely. "Cas, he's not healing and he won't wake up. Why won't he wake up?"

 

Castiel moved forward, his brow furrowed as he looked at his brother, prone on the bed. The golden undertone of his skin was masked by pallor, his hair tucked back from his face indubitably by his mate. "May I touch him, Sam? Dean is working on the man downstairs. He... claims that you are wicked. You were the target, but... he was willing to kill Gabriel to kill you." The Seraph cleared his throat, knowing that wasn't going to help Sam feel better.

 

Sam’s face fell. “He’s hurt...because of me?” he choked out.

 

"Sam, stop." Touching his shoulder, Castiel shook his head. "He's hurt because this man isn't right. There was something about him that was..." He shook his head, watching him. "It could have just as easily been the other way. Do not blame yourself."

 

Sam’s hand came up and he wrapped his fingers around Castiel’s wrist. “He can’t die...not now. Please, Cas, you have to help him.”

 

"Breathe, okay?" Castiel's fingers tightened on his shoulder before he turned to his brother, touching him softly. Blood coated his chest, his body.... he cleared it away with a thought, smoothing his fingers over the stitches. "...There's some sort of poison. It's being blocked by his grace, but... I don't know what it is."

 

Sam leaned over his mate and began stroking his wings. They were still exposed and had miraculously avoided damage. Sam picked up Gabe’s hand and kissed his fingers. “You’re not allowed to leave me, Angel,” he whispered.

 

It was hours later when Dean entered the room, his eyes dark as he lingered in the doorway. "How's he doing, Sammy?"

 

Sam looked up from Gabriel’s pale face. “De... Cas said it’s some kind of poison. He won’t wake up and...” he glanced away, willing his eyes to stop burning. “He always responds to me. Even when he’s napping. I just have to touch him, or say his name... he knows I’m there. Now he won’t... there’s just nothing...”

 

Dean swallowed hard, moving over to hug him. "He's going to be okay, Sammy. It's not going to kill him. We won't let him go, okay." He pressed a kiss to Sam's hair, "We need to have a family meeting." He wasn't even sure how to explain the words he'd pulled from the man, the pained screams... the confessions. He hadn't cared.Sam leaned into his brother. “Can we have it in here? I can’t leave him. Not now.”

 

"Of course." Dean hugged him close, gently rubbing his shoulder. "I actually think that you should try and stay with him as much as possible." Stretching the mate bond was probably the last thing that they needed at the moment.

 

Sam gladly sank into the hug and squeezed his big brother tightly. “Thanks, De...”

 

"Always, Sammy. You know I've got you." Dean took a deep breath, looking at the archangel on the bed.  _ Castiel... bring Jack to Sam and Gabriel's room, please, when you can. We need a meeting _ , he prayed quietly. Not for the first time, he was thankful for the for the almost one way telepathy that he shared with his mate. Then again, at times, he could feel his emotions when he felt them strongly enough.

 

Mere moments later, Castiel guided Jack into the bedroom. Sam reluctantly let go of Dean and gathered Gabriel into his arms again.

 

Dean cleared his throat, pushing his hair back. It made him sick at seeing the normally sarcastic and bouncy angel just... limp there.  If it wasn't for the shallow rise and fall of his chest, he'd have thought him so. He looked at Castiel, feeling worse even because he was so glad that it wasn't his mate.Castiel laid a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder. Then he looked over at his brother, his heart sinking.

 

Sam was bent over Gabriel, stroking his hair and silently begging for some kind of response from him.

 

Dean slipped an arm around Castiel's waist, taking a slow, deep breath. "He said that they started out, trying to hunt monsters. Then... well, it warped from there. There are more of them, and we have to get the antidote."

 

Sam immediately raised his head. “Antidote? I’ll get it!”

 

Castiel shook his head fiercely. “No, Sam.”

 

“But-“

 

“Sam, Dean and I will retrieve the antidote. You must stay with Gabriel.” Something changed in his expression. “I have reason to believe that your bond is keeping him alive at this very moment.”

 

"Jack, I want you to stay here," Dean told the younger man who looked pale and frightened. "And zap in foods and stuff for him- Sam's going to need to eat for him and his mate."

 

“I can do that.”Dean hugged Jack for a moment, whispering in his ear. "Pray to Cas. Keep us updated on any change, especially in Sam." He pulled back, messing up his hair before he went to hug Sam. "We'll be back, Jerk. Stay strong, eat like me, and we'll be back before you can finish complaining about the first meal."

 

Sam nodded and held onto his brother for a long minute. Then he looked to Cas, and they exchanged knowing looks. 

 

_ Take care of my brother _ .

 

"We will be back, Sam... soon." Dean hugged him for a moment longer, finally letting him go. "Let's go, Cas."Castiel touched Dean, and a moment later they were gone.

 

Sam let out a deep breath and looked down at Gabriel again. “Don’t leave me, Gabe,” he whispered.

 

XXXX

 

It was later into the night when Gabriel moaned, tossing his head a bit. A cupcake, much like the one that he'd smeared all over Sam's body and licked up from him in slow, torturous strokes of his tongue- appeared next to him on Sam's hand.

 

Sam startled awake and immediately reached for his mate. "Gabe? I'm here, angel. I'm here."

 

His long lashes fluttered against his cheeks, opening for a moment before he groaned, closing them hard. Taking a deep breath, he let it out before looking at Sam again. "I was dreaming about sucking you- and my Cupcake..."

 

Sam let out a tearful laugh as he pulled Gabriel to his chest. "You fucking scared me…"

 

"Mmm..." Gabriel laughed a bit, then grumbled as he felt the cupcake fall down the bed, smearing the frosting. His body ached, and it was all that he could do to hug him back. "Cupcake?"

 

"What is it, angel?"

 

Gabriel frowned, reaching- or trying to for the falling sweet. His hands moved, but it was such effort. He'd never dealt with such weakness, and he reached for his grace, only to find it... weakening. "What's going on? I feel..."

 

Sam gently held him still. "Settle down, sweetheart. You were shot but Dean and Cas are going to fix you up." He ran his fingers through Gabe's messy hair. "I just need you to try to relax. I'm right here."

 

He was tempted to scowl at his mate, but Sam looked like he'd been through the wringer. He couldn't bring himself to hurt him more. "I'm not healing?" Turning his head, he tried to look at his shoulder.

 

"No...the bastard used some kind of poison. it's been blocking your grace, and Cas's."

 

"Poison?" For angels? Gabriel was nearly offended by the notion, and he pressed his face into his mate's side.

 

Sam pressed a soft kiss to the top of Gabe's head. "You were unconscious for hours," he whispered. "I wanted to help them, but Cas thought...he thought you'd get worse if I left you..."

 

Thinking, the archangel looked up at the taller man holding him. "He's right, Sam. My grace is weakening- I can't reach for it." He managed to pick up the conjured cupcake, holding it up to his mate. "You should eat this..."  He tilted his head at it, seeing a shimmer that almost looked like his grace within it. How? He hadn't intended- or had he? Had he known while he was unconscious about the need for some of his grace to be saved? But by giving it to Sam, it would only bind them closer...

 

Sam started to argue, but the look on Gabe's face made him obey reluctantly. He took a bite of the proffered cupcake.The glow of his grace was brighter, sinking into his lips as he ate it. Something about this made Gabriel relax, and he smiled, even as he felt his lashes starting to grow heavy again.

 

Sam swallowed the last of the cupcake and protectively curled around Gabe. "I need you to hold on, okay?" he whispered into his mate's hair.

 

The angel's fingers seemed to tighten on him for a moment, but Gabriel was slipping back into unconsciousness, his body slowly going limp.Sniffling, Sam just closed his eyes.Deep in his heart, he knew the battle was only beginning.

 

XXXXX

 

Dean and Castiel returned to the bunker late the next evening. Jack found them first and he looked anxious. "Did you find the antidote?"

 

Castiel looked to Dean, then back at Jack. "We found an antidote of sorts," he confirmed quietly, but before Jack could continue to pry, Dean and Castiel were on their way to Sam's room.

 

They found Sam still in bed with Gabriel, his muscular arms wrapped firmly around his mate. When he noticed Dean and Cas, his face fell. "What is it?"

 

Castiel came closer to the bed. "Sam," he began uncertainly.

 

"Just tell me, Cas!"

 

"Your soul. Gabriel needs to connect with your soul."

 

Sam didn't miss the sickened look on Dean's face. "Okay. So let's do it. I know it'll hurt, but I'll do it for him."

 

"No, Sam. That's...that's the point of that monster's mission. If Gabriel, if an archangel touches your soul...you won't survive it."

 

"Which is why we are still looking," Dean told his brother firmly. He had flecks of blood on his face, clothing, and skin in general. He had spared no mercy for this, for the answers. "They said that your soul will mend the spots within his, but... Sam, you'll be consumed." He felt sick at the thought and knew what he would do if it were Castiel. Just as clearly, he knew what his brother would do. "We will find it. We will cure him, Sam. And keep you alive."

 

Sam looked back to Castiel. "How long can he hold on like this? And don't you dare lie to me."

 

Moving slowly, Castiel reached out and touched his fingers to Gabriel's temple. His face fell. "Two, perhaps three days."

 

"Give me time, Sam- I promise you, I will find the answers. I will cure him." Dean told him, nearly begging."He's getting weaker. Cas, is there another option?"

 

"Your brother is right. We'll find another-"

 

"I'm not losing him!" Sam snarled, shaking his head. "I'm not losing him. We're doing this."

 

Tempted to ask what about Jack, what about Sam- what about him, Dean swallowed down the words. He knew better. "Just give me two days, Sammy, please... two. Then we'll talk to Jack, and we'll... we'll do it.  Okay?"

 

“You heard Cas, Dean! He could be dead in two days!”

 

"One day, Sam- one!" Dean reached out, touching Sam only to gasp as he was shocked, jerking his hand away. "You know Gabe wouldn't want it!"

 

“I want him to live!”

 

Holding his hand to his chest, Dean shook his head, grinding his teeth together.  "He's going to live. Twenty four hours, Sam. I'll be back, and he'll live." Unwilling to debate the issue, he turned, leaving the room.

 

Sam nearly cried in frustration. “I can’t let him go, Cas. I can’t.”

 

Castiel could feel the tension from his mate and knew that he would never agree to what Sam was saying- what would need to be done to save his brother. He was silent for a long moment, looking at Gabriel, so very still on the bed. "You need to pray to him, Sam. You need to find out what he wants. He will never forgive us, should we allow you to do this." His full lips pursed a bit as he looked back to Sam. "We will be back in twenty-four hours. Less than if we can manage. I will take Dean." 

 

The door closed and Sam looked down at his unconscious mate. “Gabe?” he whispered. “Can you hear me, sweetheart? I need you...”

 

There was no answer.

 

XXXX

 

Sam didn’t know exactly when he fell asleep, but he knew he was dreaming. He was lying on the beach, warm water lapping at his feet. The sun shined brightly overhead and there was nothing but peace.

 

"I still say we could make so much money if you'd let me publish pictures of you like this, frolicking on the beach." Gabriel paused as he straddled Sam's waist. "Of course, you laying here works too." He leaned forward, kissing his mate softly.

 

Sam let the kiss go on before he suddenly broke away. “I’m dreaming.”

 

"We're dreaming, Sammy." Gabriel shook his head, cupping Sam's face as he watched him. "It's me. I can't wake up, but this... somehow I can manage. I felt you longing for me." And he wasn't sure that he'd ever wake up. His heart ached at the thought, and he bit his lower lip hard.

 

Sam pulled him close. “Cas told me how to help you. You have to connect with my soul.” He stroked Gabriel’s hair. “You have to wake up. We can fix you.”

 

The angel had started to relax into Sam's arms only to tense at the other man's words. "Cas told you how to kill yourself, Sam. I'm not allowing it. You are my mate. It is my job to help you." He sat up, giving the human a displeased look.

 

“Then tell me another way to help you, sweetheart,” Sam begged. “Please.”

 

"Kiss me, Sam." Gabriel cupped his lover's face- his moose that he'd loved to tease and torment, whom he'd loved to pin him to the bed and torment... Another way? He wasn't even sure how he was managing this other than how much he wanted to. Sheer stubbornness.  "Show me how much you love me."

 

Sam leaned into Gabriel’s tender touch and closed his eyes. Then he caught the short angel’s lips in a soft, tender kiss. “I love you,” he whispered against his lips. “I love you.”

 

A tear slipped from Gabriel's face as he kissed Sam back, tasting his lips with a longing he'd never felt before. He'd give so much to have any more time with his Sam, his mate who completed him, even as he felt himself slipping. "I love you, Cupcake."

 

Sam held him tighter and kissed him again. “Please don’t leave me.”

 

The beach was starting to fade around them, focusing in on them. "Don't let go- I'm here, Sam." His vessel slipped, the broken image of his true self appearing in Sam's arms. Mates, thankfully, were immune to the power of it. A large, smoldering black hole went through his shoulder down to his grace, eating away at the shimmering blue.

 

Sam’s eyes narrowed at the darkness. “Let me help you, Gabe. Touch my soul.”

 

Cupping his face, Gabriel flashed into his vessel then back again, his wings fluttering to keep him upright. He didn't have the strength to speak, and he sent the thought to Sam- "Don't die... or I will." He had no will to live without his mate. Reaching out, he let his fingers graze Sam's soul, thunder and lightning blazing through the room around them and on the beach.

 

An agonized scream ripped out of Sam but he did not move. His soul, bright and strong, rushed to Gabriel’s hand and curled around his fingers.

 

Maybe it was that he was Lucifer's vessel, maybe it was the grace that he'd fed the human earlier that strengthened him, maybe it was the sheer fact that they were mates. Gabriel's grace wrapped lovingly around Sam's soul, holding him safe,  as their souls bonded deeper than ever before. Long moments passed before Gabriel opened his eyes on the bed, reaching for Sam, feeling stronger than ever before. He had no idea how it'd happened, but he felt as if they'd simply somehow... patched each other together into something more.

 

“Sammy,” he called out lowly.

 

There was no answer.

 

He rolled over and found Sam lying beside him, unmoving.

 

"SAM!" The scream that came from Gabriel was sheer agony, his heartbreaking as he saw him there, his eyes unseeing, his hand tangled in Gabriel's hair, falling free as he sat up. "Sam, no! No! You... you can't!"

 

The door flew open and Castiel and Jack ran to the bed. Castiel grabbed Gabriel and held him still while Jack reached for Sam.Gabriel fought against his brother, somehow held back enough for him to realize that Jack was helping him- or trying to. The Nephilim's power was welling, slipping over and through his mate.

 

Jack’s eyes turned a vibrant blue as he touched Sam’s chest.

 

“Come on, Sam,” Castiel murmured.

 

A minute slipped by.

 

Jack closed his eyes and suddenly Sam gasped and cried Gabriel’s name.

 

Shoving away from Cas, Gabriel pulled Sam into his arms, his wings springing forth to wrap tightly around him, knocking into Jack, Castiel, and all of the things on the nightstand. He was furious, relieved, happy- he couldn't even find the words as he shook, holding him.

 

"I've got it! I killed the son of a bitch-" Dean skidded to a halt in the doorway, holding a vial.

 

Jack guiltily looked at Dean, and Castiel went to his lover. Sam buried his face in the archangel’s chest. “Gabe...”

 

Handing the vial to Castiel, Dean wondered at which point in time he'd be able to bitch about this, fisting his hand at his side before he made himself relax, pulling Jack into his arms. "Thanks, kiddo."

 

"You stubborn idiot- I told you! You were-" Gabriel shook his head, fisting his hand in Sam's hair and pulling his mouth to his own in a brutal kiss, needing to taste him.

 

Sam gladly parted his lips and melted into the kiss. Nothing else mattered.Castiel blinked as he saw Sam's clothing disappear before he decided that they should give the pair some privacy, removing them to the kitchen.Growling against Sam's lips, Gabriel pushed his hands back into the bed. "You died..."

 

Sam gave him a tiny smile. “Just a little.”

 

"Just a little?" The archangel's power flared in his eyes and he shook his head. "I murdered my mate."

 

“No, you didn’t. I’m here.” He looked pale and weak, but he grabbed the angel’s hand and held it over his beating heart. “I’m here.”

 

"You weren't. I took your soul, Sam, and I wove it into mine. I had the audacity to open my eyes and think that you'd be there, fine, when I..." Gabriel felt his heart beating under his hand, then pulled back. "I gave you wings. I killed you." Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Gabriel dressed them both with an absent thought. None of this would have happened if he'd left Sam alone.

 

Sam reached for his mate. “Gabe, come here...”

 

"And what, poison you more? Hurt you?" The normally jovial angel's playful demeanor was gone as he looked at Sam. "So I can kill you again? You don't deserve that. You shouldn't have to suffer with being my mate."

 

Sam summoned up the little strength he had and grabbed Gabe’s arm, pulling him close. “Shut up.”

 

Looking at his mate, feeling his weakness tempted Gabriel to break away, but he couldn't. He didn't have the will in him to do so. Instead, he sent a brush of his power towards Sam, wanting to reinvigorate him. He didn't know what else to do.

 

Sam felt his strength increase but he didn’t let his mate go. “I love you, so fucking much.”

 

"And I love you, Sam. More than I've loved anything or anyone in all of the millennia that I've been in existence." Gabriel looked at him, his eyes shining. "I am not good for you."

 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he whispered, brushing Gabe’s hair back.

 

Pressing his face into Sam's hand, he kissed his wrist softly before he gave in, pressing his face into the giant man's chest. "I don't have words for what you mean to me." Holding his mate was soothing him, though, and he was calming.

 

Sam’s arms came around him protectively, and he stroked Gabriel’s wings with a tender touch. He still felt exhausted but he was not about to let his mate go.

 

The pair of them fell into an exhausted sleep, tangled together in each other's wings and embrace. 

 

XXXXX

 

Dean rounded on his mate in the kitchen, then forced the anger down as he started to make some food only to realize that he was still covered in blood from his hunting earlier- his convincing of them to give them the antidote. He ground his teeth together heading to the shower without a word. He'd apologize to Jack later- he had to. He needed to wash the coppery scent from his skin.

 

Castiel reluctantly retreated to their bedroom and sat down to wait for his beloved.Dean let the hot water pound down on his body, the water pressure more powerful than the hundreds- thousands? Of crappy motel rooms that he and Sam had been in through the years. It was more automatic than not when he began to wash up, the blood swirling down the drain. He had a gash on his ribs where he had moved a bit too slow getting out of the way in reaching for the bastard who had finally given him the antidote. The supposed antidote, but he couldn't see him lying in the final moments of his life. Not when testing Dean's blade. Finally, he climbed out, wrapping a towel around his hips.

 

When he came back to his bedroom, Castiel was waiting patiently. He stood up and approached Dean. With a soft look, he reached out and gently pulled his towel away.

 

"Cas..." Dean bit his lower lip, watching his mate as the terry cloth slipped away, leaving him nude.

 

Cas’s eyes darkened when he saw the wound. He touched his hand lightly to the spot, watching as the skin healed.

 

The healing was a strange sensation, but Dean was almost used to it now. He reached out, touching Cas's shoulder. He'd been furious, known that Castiel must have known what Sam was planning, but just that easily, it didn't matter. His stubborn jerk of a little brother would have found a way, as Dean would have, just as easily.

 

Castiel nodded. “You’re right. Sam would have found a way. He did. And now they’re both healing.”Sighing, Dean pulled the angel into his arms, laying his forehead against Cas's. "I'm sorry. I just... should have gotten it done sooner so they didn't have to..."

 

“This isn’t your fault, Dean.” Castiel sighed wearily. “You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

 

"I should have realized that sniper was there in the woods to start with, though." That sigh ate at Dean, and he pushed his hair back from his face. "I'm just normally better."

 

“You were excited. Dean, please don’t do this.” Castiel pulled him over to the bed. “Our brothers are okay. I can feel Gabriel becoming stronger by the minute.”

 

Letting himself be pulled to the bed, Dean hugged his mate close, letting his hands stroke over where he knew his wings were hidden. It soothed himself, and he took a calming breath. "I'm sorry, Cas."

 

“Shh... would it comfort you if I manifest my wings?”

 

"Please? I know it's strange, but they comfort me... and grooming them does." Maybe it was that part of Dean that felt the need to care for everyone, but this... it was the most serene place- in Cas's arms, his wings- that he could be. And his angel knew him far too well.

 

“It is not strange. And it comforts me as well.” Castiel’s wings manifested, wrapping around Dean.

 

Nuzzling along his wing, Dean made a soft, happy noise, letting his fingers stroke through the soft feathers. He knew that was for him, that they could just as easily be weapons.  "Cas? I don't say it enough, but... I love you." How often had he said it?

 

A stunning smile curved Castiel’s lips. “And I love you as well, Dean. Deeply.”

 

That smile had Dean's green eyes darkening in color, and he leaned up, kissing him lingeringly as if trying to taste the emotions there.

 

Castiel groaned and rolled his hips, pulling his lover even closer. “My beloved...”

 

Dean gasped against his lips, straddling the angel's lap. "You're wearing clothing, Cas. Sort of cheating." He tugged at his tie, pulling it loose with a smirk.

 

Castiel blinked and suddenly all of his clothes, save for the tie, were gone.

 

"Fuck... you make me crazy when you do that, you know that, right?" Rolling his hips against Cas's, their erections rubbing against each other, Dean let out a needy sound before pressing Cas's hands towards the headboard. He thought of the dream that he'd had the night before- being bound with the scrap of silk to the headboard and smirked a bit.

 

“That is precisely why I do it. To give you greater pleasure,” Castiel said lowly.

 

Tying the angel's hands there, Dean knew full well the tie wouldn't hold him, but it was the thought that counted. He leaned down, kissing him, nipping at his chapped lower lip. "You're so damn perfect for me, Cas... do you know what you do to me?" Trailing his fingers down the other man's chest, Dean smoothed them back over his feathers, loving his wings spread out for him on the bed. Thankfully, the position didn't hurt him.

 

Castiel sighed deeply and closed his eyes, thrusting his hips lazily. “B-best part of having you? Having a mate to scratch the spots I cannot reach...”

 

"Mmm... a back scratcher, hm?" Dean's eyes narrowed, and he let the blunt edges of his short nails tease along where Castiel's wings met his shoulders, reaching behind him even as he lifted his cock up and away to remove the friction. Sam might tease him about not eating healthily, but with their lives, he was in pretty damn good shape. It was an easy move, holding himself above the angel before letting his fingers tease his wings again, then carefully up to coat them in oil before stroking them over his feathers, bringing to light the hidden hues.

 

Castiel let out a wanton moan. “Dean...” his feathers fluffed and his wings reached for Dean’s hands, silently communicating that he was young and virile and would be a good mate for Dean.

 

"Oh, did I find a spot that itched? Let me try that again." He smirked, teasing out more of the oil before easily finding some of the more sensitive feathers. "I know you can't scratch that, how does that feel?"

 

“So good...” His toes curled and he gave another little thrust of his hips. “You are an exceptional lover.”

 

"And I thought the best part of having me was being able to scratch what you can't reach."  Dean's voice was low and husky as he nipped down Castiel's stubbled jaw to his sensitive throat, trailing his hands down his sides.

 

“Yes, That as well.” He arched up into Dean. “I want you to touch yourself.”

 

Dean sat up, biting his lower lip as he watched him. "Like this?" He rolled his hips, trailing his hand down his chest towards his cock, wrapping his fingers around the thick length.

 

The angel licked his lips and nodded. “Exactly like that. You’re so good for me.”That bit of praise shouldn't have had as big of an effect on Dean as it did, but damn if it didn't. He moaned, biting his lower lip, letting his other hand come up to tease his sensitive nipples.

 

Castiel watched, his eyes greedily raking over Dean’s body. His cock was already aching.

 

Using the bit of wing oil left over on his fingers, Dean slipped his hand back behind himself,  pushing two inside of himself with a moan. It was tight, yes, but fuck if he cared. He knew what it would do to his angel.

 

Castiel’s eyes darkened with lust and he grabbed his mate’s hips. “Good...”

 

Laughing as the tie disappeared to go with the rest of the clothing, Dean twisted his fingers, spreading them.

 

"Mmm..." He released his cock, letting his excitement fade for a moment. It wouldn't do to spoil the party before they got started.Castiel stroked Dean’s hips encouragingly. “You were created for me,” He rumbled. “Complete perfection.”

 

"Cas..." Dean moaned his name, the sound ragged on his lips as he opened himself up for him. He might have argued with him in the past, but found himself beyond that- and Castiel had been very annoyed that he'd done so.

 

"So good." Castiel continued to murmur encouragement until Dean was ready for him. Then Dean lowered himself down on the angel's cock. "Dean…"

 

"Yes, Cas?" Dean smirked at the sound of his name on the other man's lips. This angel... he could do this to him. He gave his hips a talented roll, teasing them both as he started to ride him.Castiel sighed deeply and grasped Dean's hands, linking their fingers together. "Just like that..."

 

"You feel so good, Cas- so deep." He bit his lower lip, gripping his fingers as he took him a bit harder- a bit faster. They'd survived even more chaos, more death... and damn, but he loved the angel holding him.

 

Castiel raised his hips to bury himself deeper into his lover. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Dean's beautiful expressions. "Keep going...just like that…"

 

Dean moaned, feeling Castiel hit his prostate, tightening around him.  "Cas- yes- just like that. That's so good." He was leaking, painfully close to an intense orgasm. He reached down, intending to stroke himself.

 

Mesmerized, Castiel held him tighter and sent a little wave of his grace through Dean.

 

That tingle of Castiel's grace was more than enough- he came, his body arching as his come painted the angel's chest. "Cas!"

 

Castiel let out a deep groan and gasped as he came inside of Dean. His entire body shuddered and his wings came up to embrace his mate.

 

Cuddling against him, Dean kissed him deeply, snuggling against his chest and gently stroking his wings. "My angel..."

 

"Always," Castiel breathed, pressing a kiss to Dean's head."Forever."

 

XXXX

 

Two months after the horrendous attack, Gabriel was fully healed and back to his normal mischievous self. Dean eventually got over Sam stupidly offering himself up to save Gabriel's life, and things settled in a new kind of normal for the bunker.

 

Except for Sam.

 

Every time Gabriel brought up flying, Sam coldly refused. Any time he even thought about it, all he could envision was Gabriel being shot and falling into his arms. He could hear the gun go off, smell the blood and gunpowder.

 

There was no way he would ever fly again.

 

Dean served dinner, frowning over at his brother, sitting there fidgeting at the table. "Are there ants in your pants or something? You've been weird as hell lately."

 

Gabriel helped himself to a slice of cake that hadn't been served, taking a large bite. Sam shut him down every time he mentioned flying, and he needed sugar for this.Sam shrugged. "Wings are just itching a little, is all."

 

Castiel gave his brother a pointed look. They both knew what was happening. Without proper use and regular flights, Sam's wings were weakening. He hadn't tried to fly since that fateful day and it was not good for his wings at all.

 

"That's because you're being a wuss about flying again," Gabriel groused, entirely unhappy at his mate's stubbornness.Dean blinked, raising a brow at his brother before sitting down next to Jack. He had a feeling this was going to come to a head.

 

"I'm not a wuss! I just don't want to," Sam snapped, sinking down in his chair.

 

"Oh my father, this is ridiculous!" Gabriel snatched his mate from his chair, then transported them outside over the clearing from before... and dropped him.

 

Sam let out a startled yelp and his wings instinctively spread. Swearing, he flew straight to the ground and landed gingerly on his feet. Then he shot his mate a dirty look."Really, Cupcake? Just going to walk away?" He frowned at him, putting his hands on his hips as the sun shone behind him. "You need to face this."Sam shook his head. "Don't you get it, Gabe? You almost died! You were out here because...because I wanted to fly. I almost lost you because I fucking wanted to fly!"

 

Gabriel's ire was intense as he watched the other man, landing next to him. His wings were high and angry, threatening to snap forward- except this was his mate. "Do NOT speak to me about your mate 'almost' dying, Sam. You fucking did." He whirled, unwilling to have this discussion or anything near it as he took off flying for someplace that wasn't there.

 

As he flew over the trees, a hand suddenly grabbed his arm. Gabriel startled and lost his balance momentarily, but two arms came around him. He looked over and Sam was there, teary-eyed. But he was there.

 

Looking at Sam, it took him a moment to realize what was happening with his mate. He moved, hugging him closer to him, pressing his face into his neck. "I've seen so many things, Sam... seeing you there, dead because of me was the worst."

 

"But I didn't die," he soothed. "I'm right here. I'm right here."

 

The archangel was tempted to argue with him, but let his mate smooth his ruffled feathers. "I won't ever let that happen again, Sam... ever." He kissed him, enjoying the synchronicity in the beating of their wings.

 

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck, and a content sound escaped him as his wings beat faster. Loose feathers fell out, falling slowly toward earth.

 

Gabriel smirked, watching as they fell away as he let his hands slip down his body. "Your wings will come back properly, brat. And I won't let you stay on the ground when we could be causing mischief."

 

Sam sighed softly and stroked Gabe’s hair. “Cas thinks I’ve been associating my fear of losing you with flying.”

 

"Cassie is right." The angels had discussed it a few times, but Gabriel hadn't known how to get it through his thick moose's head. When he got an idea into his head, it was hard to change it.

 

“Every time I’ve wanted to fly, I just thought...are more of those bastards out there? Will they be successful this time?”

 

"Sam... I'm not trying to toot my own horn, but I'm the Angel of Judgment. Do you seriously think that I didn't hunt down anyone else connected to this that Dean might have missed?" The angel's words were a flippant purr as he teased Sam's wings with his fingers. "They caused the death of my mate. Castiel and I looked. It's over."

 

“Logically I know that.” He held Gabriel’s hand over his own heart. “But I still... I still feel so afraid.”

 

"Then maybe I need to give you something else to think about, Cupcake." Gabriel stroked his fingers over Sam's heart, kissing him deeply.

 

Sam immediately parted his lips and let himself enjoy the kiss for a while. “Gabe?” He finally whispered. “I want to go to that beach from your dream."

 

“Here?" The archangel purred as they appeared above the shore, barren of people except for them as the waves licked at the shore. Gabriel lowered them down to the soft sand, watching Sam.

 

Sam looked around and nodded approvingly. “Can you let Cas know not to worry? I just want to be alone with you for a while.”

 

"I already did. Otherwise, Dean-o was planning on punching me." Not that it'd be the first time that the elder Winchester had wanted to do so, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. He plucked a plumeria from the air, tucking it into Sam's hair.

 

Sam gave him a dazzling smile. “If I tried to swim right now, would my wings get in the way?”

 

"I swim with mine all of the time. They just will need to be groomed after." Gabriel shot him a grin, thrilled to see the happiness back in his mate's eyes. "Of course, no clothing allowed."

 

That made the younger man chuckle. “Of course, you exhibitionist.”

 

Gabriel made a face as if to say he had been caught. "Well, you aren't wrong." His own clothing disappeared as he walked towards the turquoise waters.

 

Sam chased after him, his wings high and ruffled.  “Wait for me, Angel!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone, and be sure to let us know what you think!


End file.
